Calm Times
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: Scout and Heavy do stuff together. Whatever they do, it's always adorable. OTP prompts, now with OT3's with Medic. Now officially finished.
1. OTP

_**alllllllllright so a new series im gonna kick off! i have other unfinished chapters i should be doing right now but tbh i cant be arsed and i found this more interesting **_

_**so here, you can enjoy scout and heavy, sometimes from RED, sometimes from BLU, and sometimes even cross-fiction, doing adorable things together. i looked around on tumblr for otp promotes and i found a fair few so whatever - they'll be short little things with no real effort. in some chapters, they wont be together as "lovers", just...you know, bromance things. ...yeah thats about it. enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Imagine person A of your OTP walking in on person B in the bathroom as they are pulling down their underwear.<em> - otpPrompts

***not together, BLU side***

The shower room wasn't exactly...private, by any means. Nine cubical's, all with their own little space and curtain to block their naked bodies from view, of course, but there were no stalls to undress in, only lockers to hide your fresh clothes away and the floor to dump your dirty clothes on. If you wanted to shower in peace - AKA, want to undress without a crowd and then leave dripping wet with grown men to giggle at you for whatever reason - you needed to be smart about the timing.

Midnight was usually a good time to shower. Only Sniper and Spy used the showers, then; more so Spy than Sniper; then he wondered why people stayed at least a foot away from him most of the time. Just wait a few minuets when you hear running water then head in after them. They'd be finished in no time and you wouldn't have the sight of each other to haunt your memory for years and years.

For Pyro, they chose to go at two in a morning or earlier. Usually when everyone was asleep or occupied with something to do - they always checked and/or asked all the other merc's if they needed the shower before using it for them self.

Most of the others didn't care for embarrassment. Soldier being one of them, blurting out that "if you weren't proud and embarrassed about _all_ of you on show, you weren't a true man of America", or some crap like that.

Scout preferred it with less of a view. He was sick of having to wear his boxers until he reached the security of the showers to slip them off, only to put them back on again; wet, heavy, and dripping down his skinny waist uncomfortably. The others would laugh and tease, more so about his insecurity than his actual body shape. He'd showered with seven older bothers bare naked, but hell would freeze over if he let these "old fucks" see his naked form in the full. He decided to hit the showers before anyone else, going straight after battle. He needed it, anyway; you could only tolerate so much blood on your face and in your hair before you craved for a wash.

It wasn't his intention to walk in at that moment, at that exact time, for Scout to be doing that exact thing. And it certainly wasn't his intention to spot him, out in the open, completely unaware of his peeking and staring from the cracked open door. Heavy couldn't tear his gaze away as he watched the young man.

His un-wrapped hands fell to his belt, un-doing it from its loops. He did it with such ease - that was the first thing to catch the bears mind. He then shimmied his hips, the trousers slipping down his legs before pooling around his bare feet, being side-stepped out of and left on the floor. Then, thumbs hooked in his pants. He even checked around to make sure no one was still lurking, not spotting the bear at the door, before pulling them down, reveling his true self. Heavy had made the mistake of not looking away the first time, and he made that same mistake twice. Now his jaw was hanging open and he couldn't look away, eyes trans-fixed on the sight before him.

He was...well, not small. Not like what Medic had teased him about. He was decent, actually. Not as big as him, but just as good. ...And he guessed he had a nice butt- wait, no! He shouldn't be thinking that! ...Sandvich. Need Sandvich to clear mind.

With that, Heavy left the premises, in need of a mind wiping machine and some food. Scout was none the wiser.


	2. OTP 2

_**i went ahead and prepared three (maybe four) chapters ready in advanced for this (thats how fucking ready i am) so enjoy them while im still active**_

_**also this is stoopid sorry**_

* * *

><p><em>Your otp + kittens - queer-sansa (a whole lot of OTP prompts on their side : D) <em>

_*_**weird bromance****, RED side**_*_

It was simply magical. They were everywhere, in different shapes, colours and sizes, mewing different pitched meows, and all nuzzling against their hands. Their was a grey and white one, a full ginger one, a mixed kitty of black, grey, white and ginger, and a fully black one. Every single one was as fluffy and soft as a cloud. All four battled for their nuzzles, two falling to each merc. Scout had the ginger and black one while Heavy obtained the other two.

As Heavy looked over to the other, he saw his cheeks completely red, a wide and goofy grin spread over his face and eyes fluttered to half closed. His hands were un-wrapped, bare as they petted and rubbed his two kitties ears wriggling in his lap. He giggled totally not girly giggles as the ginger one meowed at him, small stumpy tail wagging as if they were a dog. Heavy had never seen the boy so happy.

He had to admit, these tiny things were so cute. The kitties looked so tiny in his palm - he could hold both of them in one hand. They didn't know how they'd got here - a box was left at the bases "front door", with just a letter saying "take care of us" on the front. The Russian bear couldn't refuse - what kind of monster would he be if he just left them outside? He just didn't know what would happen now.

The kitties couldn't stay there, that was for sure; unlike Medics doves, cats weren't exactly a pet you could easily train to not touch things and to not go outside, and not to meddle in anyone's business, or "don't touch those birds or Medic won't hesitate to gut you". They had to go to a proper home. Scout knew that, too, but it didn't stop him from enjoying the paps.

A week later, after looking after the kittens, having mini heart attacks when they couldn't find them, feeding them, grooming them, and all that stuff, Miss Pauling stopped by to pick the adorable creatures up to take to the nearest town. Of course, both classes were upset, but they didn't complain. This was for the best. All four were re-homed all together with a young family, Miss P. said, and they were now in good care.

When they got out of there, Heavy would make it his duty to get Scout a kitten to look after.


	3. OTP 3

_your otp cuddling from behind - _queer-sansa (a whole lot of OTP prompts on their side : D)

***together, BLU side***

'Dude, I gotta make food, man...'

'Am not stopping leetle man.'

'Maybe not, but ya bein' a pretty good distraction!'

Heavy couldn't help but chuckle as he tightened his giant arms around his smaller lovers waist, nuzzling his nose into the crock of Scouts neck, causing the runner to giggle and reflex his body to the nuzzles. Despite himself, he leaned in to the others hold, making sure to keep a careful hand on the pans handle. Heavy's palms spread out on the boy's sides and stomach, only causing the boy to giggle harder.

'I-If I burn myself-'

'Vill help with burn. Vill kess until better and vrap in love until there no burn left.'

'You Russians always this romantic?'

'I try~'

Scout just settled for a light laugh, turning over sizzling bacon on the pan. Soon, the giant BLU bear began to gently swing his body from left to right, his actions causing Scout to do the same. Before they knew it, they were engrossed in gentle talk, dancing, and cooking, all at the same time.

And it was only six in a morning.


	4. OTP 4

_**sometimes i just think it's so much cuter having them in this weird bromance "no homo" relationship and im so sorry for that**_

* * *

><p><em>imagine person A of your otp having a brush with death, but coming out alive and well. imagine person B having awful nightmares about losing them, and in the middle of the night going to person A and resting their head against A's chest to listen to their heartbeat, just to reassure themself that person A is still alive.<em> - chiimonster

***BLU side, weird bromance***

They died for a living. With the help of the re-spawn machine, they came back to life in one piece, only to be burned to death, or head-shotted, or backstabbed, or even as far as to drown. Every person in Teu_Fort could tell you how different ways of dying felt like. But they all relied on the re-spawn machine - if that failed, they died permanently.

The re-spawn machine was powerful. Powerful enough to bring people back to life, as said. But it was only on during battlements - in cease-fire, it was turned off to re-store and save power. Any injury sustained during cease-fire was kept - scars, lost limbs, all that stuff. That was why it was wise to stay out of trouble during that time.

Scout wasn't even looking for trouble; he'd been sitting on the Snipers deck, looking out to the scenery changing in colours in the far distance. Then, bang. He was on his back, clutching his chest, eyes as wide as plates and mouth a-gape. His body shuddered as blood pumped its way from the hole right in the middle of his chest, sinking into the cloth of his bandages. Pants left his shivering body, white spots staining his view.

His body felt weightless as someone picked him up and rushed him inside, and everything passed by in a blurr. He didn't feel hands on him, didn't feel heat pricking at his skin, sweat bead his forehead, anything. He didn't feel the prick of needles on his arm or notice the bright lights over-head. Hours passed in blurred minuets. He felt like he was floating on clouds. Any voice directed at him was hazy, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't communicate back.

Then, everything came crashing down at once. The first thing he noticed was he was in an office. No, wait, an infirmary. Yeah, it had to be - those were doves up there, and only Medic has doves, and only Medic stays and works in the infirmary. Why would they be in some other place than the infirmary? ...In fact, he didn't remember why he was there to begin with. A check-up? He saw medical stuff by both his sides - a bone-saw, needles, and bloodied handkerchief on one resting on a metal tray, and one of those IV machines on the other. Suddenly, exhaustion hit him, and his eyes were fluttering closed again.

When he woke up, he was suddenly crushed against a giant mass of flesh. Whoever it was was...sobbing - crying, it sounded like, and blabbering something in a different language he couldn't understand. He felt something sticking into his arms when he tried to shove the person off him, but he gave up because of the sheer strength of this person.

'Are alive!' They finally blurted in deep English, sounding joyed. 'Thought vould not vake up again! Never do that to me again!'

'Whoa, whoa, awright, awright, the fuck 'appened...' Scout groggily replied, eyes half-closed and body feeling like a ton of bricks.

'Sniper on RED shot you in chest. You had hole there. But is gone now. ...Vell, bullet is; scar is there, but vas fixed by Doktor!'

'Herr Heavy, do not hug him too hard! He is still recovering!'

He lightened up, but didn't release the boy.

After that, Scout had to take a week off of fighting. He realized that there was, indeed, a hole in the middle of his chest. Small, pale coloured, with stitches around it. It wasn't even embarrassing to the bunny - he found it pretty cool, actually. He made sure to, when he was finally allowed to fight, beat seven pounds of thanks into the Sniper on the other side for it.

But something happened to Heavy. He kept getting nightmares about Scout dying - about him not waking up or coming back or running his mouth about something that had happened back at home or on the field. He dreamed he stayed dead, and that he wasn't alive right now. And he hated it.

What the bear did after that was certainly weird at first. He visited Scout at night; he just walked right up to the male and sat down on his bed, nearly breaking it from the strain of the bigger man. Then, he leaned down and rested one side of his head on Scouts chest, listening to his heart beat. Scout complained the first few times it happened, saying it was "gay" and he was "no gay fag", but after another few, he just shrugged and patted the big mans shoulder. It happened so often Scout couldn't turn Heavy away.

One day, the Boston asked why he did it. Heavy just said 'make sure baby man still alive'. Every thing seemed to make sense after that. He allowed the Russian in with no questions after that. One time Heavy fell asleep then and there, resting his head on Scouts chest. Even with the strain of the weight pushing him against the head-board, he didn't protest, and rather fell asleep with the bear. Sure, there were back pains from being pushed into the wood, and pains from his chest thanks to the massive BLU a-top him, but he didn't complain. He found it nice someone was worrying over him.

Heavy did this 'till the very day they left Mann Co.


	5. OTP 5

**_yeah yeah, i know, iPods werent made back in 1970's, but whatever._**

* * *

><p><em>your otp sharing earphones to listen to music<em> - queer-sansa

***BLU Scout, RED Heavy, together***

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a cool breeze was whipping its way around and between the two bases of Teu_Fort. But hell if Scout and Heavy noticed.

In Blu Scouts lap sat an iPod player and a book. He didn't really know what kind of book it was, he'd just randomly picked it in his haste to get to his destination quickly, and he was never late. At least he'd managed to bring an interesting one with him that got him easily absorbed with his favorite guy. He didn't need anything baggy, so he just set off with his colourful blue shoes minus his socks. The breeze today was lovely and the heat wasn't as brain sickening as usual.

And in the RED Heavy's lap sat the BLU bunny, his own book in one hand and an arm around Scout's waist. He was seen in just his red shirt, the weapons belt and black "jacket" of his own abandoned. As the sun washed over the pair, a gentle hum of music could be heard. An ear-phone was in Scouts ear while Heavy occupied the other, gentle beats thrumming from the little speakers. It wasn't calm music, but it wasn't exactly something someone could...easily jive to, either.

The air was quiet - no words nor conversation was needed to be made. As the music changed tracks and pages were flipped, the sun continued to shine. The breeze had picked up, aiding in cooling the males. A little giggle was heard as Heavy nuzzled his nose into the back of Scouts neck, or when Heavy petted the top half of the boy's stomach, or when Scout leaned in to Heavy's hold and wiggled his back on his chest, making the bear chuckle, but other than that, the silence remained.

They loved spending cease-fire together. No battling, no screaming, no panic, just calm. It was just for one day, so they needed to spend as much time together as they could. They could worry about what would happen later...later. For now, all they cared about was being in each others presence in a clam nature.


	6. OT3

_**and here begins the OT3's because why not**_

* * *

><p><em>Imagine Persons A &amp; B of your OT3 in a life-threatening situation where they are being hunted. While hiding, a figure's shadow approaches, and Person A bravely attacks the figure to defend B, only to find it is Person C. Severity of wounds up to you.<em> - otppromots

***All together, all BLU***

'Do you think he is safe?'

'Baby man is brave - vill be ok. Ve vill find him, and he vill be fine.'

'I hope so.'

Medic and Heavy stayed quiet in their little hiding spot in a small cottage house, darkness seeping inside thanks to the blinds, keeping them well covered. They couldn't take the risk with lighting the place up - even with every window covered and the front door securely locked, they just couldn't take that risk.

Coming to Germany on a two-week break from the base wasn't proving to be very relaxing. Already, the threesome had managed to get themselves into trouble for the dove lover and shaved bear kissing in public, and had all been chased out of town. With Scout leading away the riot of police, the pair of BLU fled back to an abandoned house in the woods. Medic was glad he knew the whole area off-by-heart. They could only hope that their smaller and younger lover hadn't been caught, or worse yet, killed.

What got them more in trouble was Heavy beating up a few police officers for touching his Doktor before he was pulled away from the rubble by the Medic himself. They were last seen racing away from them. The last the bear had seen the pair of young Germans, their noses were bloody and probably broken and face puffed up with bruises. His hands were covered in blood and a few scratches thanks to the rukas. It served them right for touching his man.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. It sounded like something creaking up the stairs. From where they were placed - which was on the bed in the master bedroom, a little dusty from years of abandonment but like they were complaining - Heavy got up and moved forward, hands clenched. If they'd some-how managed to sneak in, they were ready for them. No way was the great Russian bear letting them take them in without a fight. The way he felt, all pumped up with anger and a burning rage in his chest, he felt that not even bullets would be able to stop him.

Small foot-steps slowly drew closer to their hiding place, and Heavy was more baring than ever. He hid behind the door as it swung open at a slow pace, but whoever was there was hiding in the mask of the darkness. From his perch, Medic kept quiet and hidden, peeking at the intruder. They looked like they had something in their hands, but he couldn't quite see what. As they stepped into the room, Heavy moved in, blocking their path. Medic watched the dark scene the best he could, then heard the _thump _ of a giant fist connecting with a face. A _crash _ and _bump _ followed next before another _twump_ of another hit. From the sounds of it, Medic knew his bear had given a left and then right hook to the unlucky bastard.

They needed to move; not just place, but country. If they stayed here any longer, they'd be found and then shot on sight. Or taken in. Even if it was only back to the base in Australia, anywhere was better than here. And to think Medic had come back to his child-hood location in hopes of a rest with two of his favorite people - it only seemed to get them more in trouble than it did to relax them.

Broken splutter's came from the beat person, the hits from the bear stopping dead. Then a gasp as the person slumped to the floor. Suddenly a light was blinding the German. As he got used to it, he saw Heavy leaning over the intruder. Medic saw Heavy's face more clearly, and then understood the urgency of breaking the one rule with the light as his gaze drifted to the body.

'Doktor! I-is Scout! It Scout!' He sounded panicked as he huddled the smaller and bleeding male into his huge cocoon of arms before bringing him over to the other, laying him down on the space on the bed. His face was bloodied, nose looking to be broken, eyes black and puffy, mouth a-gape with blood trickling from one corner. His arms shakily covered his stomach, palms facing his sides as they clutched at the orange coloured fabric of his jacket, his whole body shivering and gentle noises escaping past his throats. As Medic looked from Scout to Heavy, he saw deep guilt in the crease of the bears face.

'I...I di-did not...d-did not know it was him, vould...vould never h-hit him; it was too dark, I-'

'Shh, herr Heavy. I know you did not mean to. Lets just clean him up. Hopefully he vill not attack you vhen he comes to.'

Medic treated the wounds the best he could, setting his nose back in place and patting the blood off his face with a napkin. The bruises would probably heal over with his medi-gun, but it would be a while before that happened, meaning he'd have to put up with a bruised face. When he gently removed his shaking arms from covering his stomach, he found gross looking bruises had already blossomed there. That was probably thanks to Heavy's right hook.

Heavy, meanwhile, stayed well away from them, making himself busy by closing the door and cleaning up the spots of blood on the floor from his young lover. He removed the boy's bat, holding it limp in his huge hands. It made him sick when he replayed what he'd done over in his head to the person he so dearly loved. What if this made Scout scared of him? That would just break his giant baboon heart. He wouldn't be able to bare it. Scout would avoid him every way he could, both on and off the field - it could strain his relationship with Medic without meaning to, it would make him so sad that he'd not only damaged him, but scared him off as well.

No one even came near the house in the time Scout was out cold. It was well hidden by the tree's - Medic wasn't kidding when he said this was the best place to hide in. The police probably didn't even know a house was this far out. But they knew they weren't safe forever - this just bought them more time. Soon they would check this area, and then find the house.

When Scout did come 'round, he groaned. His right eye couldn't open because of how much it had swelled, his skin puffed up with black, blue and red colours, his skin pale and glazed over with a cold sweat. He saw Medic in his hazy view, which made him weakly smile.

'H...hey, Doc...g-guess I found ya...'

Heavy glanced up from where he was perched, seeing the boy was at least still alive. Seeing his face all beat up and knowing it was his doing racked him with impending guilt. 'Is...Heavy 'ere...?'

'...Ja, he is over there.' Heavy thought he'd scream at him, ask him what the hell his problem was, but it was quite the opposite reaction.

'Heavyyyyy~' He sounded drunk as he swung his head over to where the bear was. He looked like he'd just survived a car crash or something. 'I...I came in 'ere b-because...because I saw you two come here...b-but I got attacked by someone...i-inside the house... I-I don't remember...m-much of it...' His smile only widened and with tender hands, rubbed at his bruised face, keeping his dull eye trained on Heavy. He didn't seem to pick up on his guilt ridden face, only the blood on his paws. 'D-did you protect me?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>im lazy<em>**


	7. OT3 2

**_it's like 1 am here so sorry if there's any mistakes i'll fix them later_**

* * *

><p><em>imagine your ot3 knowing each other so well that they can tell when one of their partners has had a bad day, and the other two sneak up on them and sandwich them in a pile of kisses and hugs and massages and pampering until they can't help but smile<em> - antivanrogue

_*_**All together, BLU**_*_

Heavy's day wasn't going too smoothly. Not only had his beloved Sasha been scratched by that idiot RED Spy, but he'd also been dominated by the bastard. And then he'd been too slow to save his beloved burning Doktor with a sandvich, and then couldn't be able to save half his team from the RED's rampages Pyro, meaning half the team had been burned to death and he hadn't even aided in stopping the arsonist. On top of all that, Soldier thought it necessary to yell at him, reminding him of the day's mess, which only served to make him feel more rotten.

Not only had he not saved his two smaller lovers in time, but he'd allowed his gun to get marked, back to be dominated and burned, and had not taken as many risks as he normally would have. He didn't know what was suddenly wrong with him, but he didn't like it.

Following the day's events, the BLU bear decided it was best to avoid everyone, including Scout and Medic. He couldn't face them yet, knowing he'd allowed them to fall prey to the enemies. Not that they couldn't fend for themselves - far from it, it just made him feel worse knowing he couldn't have done anything to help aid them.

He hid away in his room, thinking the day over. Was he ill or something? No, he couldn't be, Medic had gave him the "all clear" when he went for his check-ups. If anything was wrong, the German would tell him. ...Right? There's no reason to lie.

But as time marched on, his belly rumbled for food. It occurred to him that he hadn't eaten since the morning, and it was already nearing midnight. A sandvich would help clear his mind. So he left his room to venture out into the cold and darkness of the hallway in his mini guest for food.

He was followed closely by two figures - ones that sneaked with surprising stealth. They'd been waiting for their giant ever since the battle had ended, but hadn't seen hide nor tail of him. They figured out the problem almost instantly; slumped shoulders, flat face, eyes cast down, hands almost balled to fists but not quite there yet - it was all impossible emotions to miss. They were going to make sure their big bear was happy, even if the day was through.

When Heavy reached the fridge and pulled out a fresh sandvich, he felt two small, long arms wrap around his mid-section, making the BLU gasp and jump. Gently, he allowed himself to be pulled away from the fridge in to the open, where a pair of eyes behind a thin pair of specs gazed at him with a fond smile in front of him. Another set of arms wrapped around his broad shoulders and around his thick neck, and he found his cheeks tinting in colour.

Medic pecked Heavy's nose, Scout behind him petting his huge belly by slipping his bandaged hands under his shirt. Instantly, his world brightened, and he found himself smiling.

'Ah, do not deserve this-'

'Shut up, ya always deserve this.'

'Ja, you big bear.' A nuzzle on the Russians nose from the Germans own. 'You always deserve this.'

Heavy chuckled softly as the nuzzling and petting continued.


	8. OT3 3

**_can you imagine scout and heavy are together and then theres medic, along with them every step of the ride and finding them doing sexy shit together and is just like "ja i can watch this" but they arent actually a threesome for whatever reason? no? just me? ...awright_**

**_also, hoover is british for vacuum in case thats confusing. _**

* * *

><p><em>Imagine your OTP in a scenario where they are stuck in a small room. Person A is claustrophobic. Person B hugs A, who is terrified, and tries to comfort them. If it works or not is up to you. (OT3 bonus: Person C finds A and B fast asleep in the room and joins in, waking the others up and starting a cuddle fest.) <em>-otppromots

***Scout and Heavy are together, all BLU***

'Dude, come on, calm down - it's alright, I'm here-'

'Do not like it, i-is too close!'

'Hey, hey, hey, look at me,' Scout cupped Heavy's face, looking deep into the bears wide and scared eyes. The bunny gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. 'I'm here. There ain't no need to panic. They... ...T-the walls ain't gonna close on ya, not when I'm here they won't.' He didn't know what exactly to say or do - he wasn't used to comforting this huge bear. He looked so scared; it was unnatural to see him this way. It was a side the BLU bunny was unfamiliar with.

Heavy just continued to quake, eyes darting everywhere but the being in front of him, as if daring the walls to make a move with his eyes. 'I'm sure someone's gonna hear us, or remember they locked this room and need somethin' from in 'ere.' The stall room wasn't exactly a comfortable place to be locked in; how they got trapped in there was a different story. There were too many things pressing up against them - brooms, the hoover, random towels - especially with Heavy occupying the space. His giant form knocked everything over, and anything that wasn't hung up on hangers was either sprawled over the pair or on the floor under them.

'I will break door down,' Heavy blurted, darting a look to the door with determination. A look Scout wasn't so comfortable with when this close. It foretold both himself and Heavy being damaged with bruises and something breaking, whether it be the environment or themselves. 'Vill break down and free us, then von't be crushed by valls!'

'We won't be, alright? C'mere-' Scout wrapped his long arms around the mans neck, heaving himself up from the side of the BLU to get to the same height as the bear. He nuzzled his nose into the mammoth neck of Heavy, trying to close off as much distance as he could between them. 'You're alright. Nothin' bad will happen, and if somethin' does, you 'ave my permission to knock me out, 'kay?' If anything, the boy's words helped calm him, and he let a small, shaky smile spread over his face.

'Now listen ta me - close your eyes, and think 'bout stuff that makes ya happy. Bunnies, kittens, me, I dunno, anythin'. The last thing I need is you freakin' out and breaking something or hurting the both of us. The best thing ta do is rest, sleep, think about other stuff. I'll always be here beside you, ya 'ear me?' Following his words, he wrapped his arms around Scout, closing that small gap, and closed his eyes, moving the boy in to his lap. He took a deep breath and allowed himself to fall backwards, back bumping against the wall. To aid him, Scout gently stroked the side of his head, massaging the tense skin with his thumb.

It wasn't long before the bunny heard Heavy deeply breathing, his broad chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. The bunny smiled, stopping his strokes as he watched the sleeping bears face. At least he was calm and asleep, and not in a panic. And he wasn't hurting himself and damaging his environments.

Nuzzling against him, Scout kissed his cheek before pressing the side of his face against Heavy's chest, listening to his heart-beat. And soon, he was also away with the birds.

It took someone a full hour and a half for them to feel the need to get something from the stall. That person was Medic, who needed some more napkins. As he un-locked and opened the door, what he found in the far corner surprised him.

Scout and Heavy were in the room, huddled together in a corner, fast asleep. Heavy had rested his head on top of Scouts, the bunny resting in the bears lap, both of their arms encased around each other, soft snores leaving their bodies. If anything, it had the Germans cold heart melting. Forgetting what he came here in the first place for, he walked inside and over to the pair before bending down, gently fighting his way in to the hold. He made sure to keep the door open, since he was un-caring if people peaked in.

His fights for cuddles awoke Scout, who's eyes blinked open to the hazy world. He felt someone wriggle behind him before he felt the weight of Heavy's arm be removed from his back, only to be replaced for two more just as strong arms around his waist. Legs were the next thing he felt down at his hips, before a body was curling against his back. Confused, Scout groaned a little, only to hear a hushed voice in his ear to effectively shush him.

'It is alright, herr, Scout...' It whispered, Medic making sure Heavy's free arm was supporting his back. Sure enough, it enveloped around his slim form, a shiver running down the dove-lovers spine. His nose found the back of Scouts neck, and he made sure to give the boy a gentle nuzzle. 'Go back to sleep...'

Scout just complied, groaning again before his eyes fell shut, uncaring who was intruding in his nap times and cuddles and whether they were free to leave the small room or not. Soon, both of them were asleep, Heavy none-the-wiser to a second cuddler and his freedom from the tiny room.

Two hours later, and the threesome finally awoke to the rest of the BLU classes peeking inside the room.


	9. OT3 4

**_remember in the beginning when i said these would only be short things? haha yeah i cant do short things and im so sorry for that HAGDS _**

**_also can you tell that my favorite team is BLU yet even tho everytime i join them they manage to suck = , )_**

**_also merry christmas! this is the second fic ive done for this stupid bloody holiday xD sorry it sucks eh_**

* * *

><p><em>Imagine Person B sneaking up on Person A and holds an image of mistletoe above them both, kissing them immediately.<em>

_(Bonus: This is before they get together.)_

_(OT3 Option: Person C surprises them by holding it above them and shoving them into a kiss.)_ -otppromots

***Heavy and Medic together (kind of), all BLU***

Scout knew of Heavy and Medic's affection together. He could spot it a mile off - how they lingered when looking at each other, or how Medics cheeks tinted red when Heavy said something in Medics language. Always something Scout could never understand past "_dummkopf"_ or "_swinehund_". The way Medic would always reply back in Russian, which would make the bears cheeks tint the slightest bit red as well. Scout spotted every disappointed look Heavy wore when Medic was too busy to make time to spend with him, every meaningful glance Heavy sneaked in whenever Medic got him a sandvich, and vice versa. He'd say he hadn't been watching them, but would be lying. There was nothing better to do in cease-fire time for the bunny.

Which was why he had the perfect plan. It might get him plunged through a new hole in the floor, wall, or both ten times over, but it would be worth it. And he's sure the "mistletoe" he'd found in one of the Christmas boxes would work just a treat with his plan. He was so glad the base had been decorated for the season, just as his plan had hatched as soon as he peaked inside that one lucky box.

The pair was sat on the couch, paper hats on their heads as they watched Pyro un-wrap their present like parents. Heavy snow had hit both bases, meaning both teams couldn't leave for the holidays. Miss Pauling had been nice enough to know about the turn of events in the weather to get their presents from all of the classes family and friends shipped in before the fall happened. Some were a little sad about not being able to see their family in months and especially at such a season, but were soon prepped up again thanks to one of Solly's pep talks about Christmas and the will to keep on going. Totally didn't have anything to do with the shovel he'd been swinging dangerously around at the mercs.

As each merc un-wrapped their presents, songs flooded in from both Engie's guitar and the old beaten radio, followed closely by booze supplied by Demoman. Soon, everyone was either over the edge of drunk or way pass the limit. Almost everyone, at this point, were way past the marker, with only Medic and Heavy sane enough to remember their own names. They watched as their team-mates spiraled out of control, downing their drinks faster and faster each time. At least they had a full two-weeks off to get better from their hang-over. Medic knew they were all in for bad headaches after this.

A drunken Scouts mind soon started springing into action when he caught sight of the bear and dove-lover perched on the couch awkwardly, sipping at their drinks and making idle talk. With sloppy actions, Scout sneaked the best he could behind the couch with the "mistletoe" in hand, with a drunken Soldier behind him to help out. With sloppy instructions, Scout handed Solly the "mistletoe", and with a wide grin that would scare any normal person, the American got into position, holding the plant above the two classes heads.

'Heeeeeeey, guys!' Scout beamed, coming from around the couch none-too-secretly and standing between the two. A loop-sided grin stained his red face as Heavy and Medic looked at him. 'I-I-IIIIIiiiii...I got a surprise for yaaa~!' Without much explanation, two bandaged hands managed to gently smack behind two heads, and, considering the condition the boy was in, managed to lunge their heads together. Sure, the angle was off and probably not even comfortable for them, but with a giddy realization, Scout realized he'd managed to go through with his plan.

He'd somehow managed to get Heavy and Medic to kiss under a "mistletoe".

From up-top, Soldier chuckled, his showing face as red as roses. From their smooching, the pair just stared at each other, painfully aware of the feel of each others lips and the hand at the back of their head gently shaking due to the boy's giggles. All too soon, though, they melted in to the touch, months of hiding away finally showing as their lips mashed together and arms linked around each others shoulders. Tongues slid over lips before sliding over each other, uncaring for the rest of the world.

Meanwhile, Soldier had slumped to the floor while Scout watched the scene with a reddening face. He wasn't sure whether it had worked or not, his drunk brain confused on the matter. Why was his hands on the back of their heads again? What had happened before? Oh god he felt dizzy-

As he slumped down to the floor, mindless giggles leaving him, the bear and dove-lover finally broke from the kiss, gently panting and gazing deeply in to each others eyes. When they looked down, they saw a passed out Scout, face red, mouth wide open, and arms out by his sides. After another look at each other, they knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>When Scout awoke, his head felt like it was swimming. Everything inside his head was like mush - his vision was blurry and couldn't focus on anything, things that were meant to stay still danced around with little care, his body felt in a hazy pain. No memories of last night entered his brain, it was all just a blurred mess of colours, voices, and...dancing. Also singing of some sort. And lots and lots of drinking. Yeah, a lot of drinking. He remembered that part well. He also remembered that part being half Demomans fault and half his own.<p>

'Ah, herr Scout!' Came a German voice from his left side, which made him jump at least seven feet in the air. Through natural reflex, his bandaged hands came up in a kong-fu-stance, eyes wide and a short, shrill scream escaping past his throat. Which, after a split second, realized this was a wrong thing to do, as the walls of his throat ached with a burning sensation that wasn't a nice feeling. That, and he became painfully aware of the headache he had, and the...two bodies squished against both his sides. It was hazy, but the feeling was definitely there.

'Baby man sleep vell?' A second voice, this time Russian, floated in from his right side. He felt two hands, one larger than the other, rest on his shoulders. He realized his back was to the settee, and that both of them were cuddling against him.

'...Whaaaaaaa...'

'You vere quite drunk last night - and you vere very active in zhe party!'

'Da! ...Before you passed out.'

'I...'

'You might vant to look up, herr, friend.'

With slow intentions, Scout did as the German instructed. Above him was a plant, held up by Heavy's free paw. '...Wh-what is it?'

'Zhe "mistletoe" you used on us last night. Expect it is holly.' Scout just frowned up at the green and red, mind slow as he listened to the Germans soothing voice. 'Mistletoe's has white berries, flatter leaves, and usually has a bow at zhe of of its stem, I believe. Holly has spiky leaves and red berries. It is amazing how you didn't know the difference.' Suddenly the bunny felt two weights gently clash with both sides of his cheeks.

'Whaa whaaa whaaaa...'

'Merry Christmas, baby man.' Heavy cooed in his ear.

'And happy Holidays.' Medic mused against his cheek, a grin staining his slightly red face. Scout, meanwhile, just stared forward, confused, and still hung over.

'...F-fags...'


	10. OT3 5

_**okay, so because im such a fucking idiot, i didnt actually realize that, with the suggestions, otpprompts sometimes get names with their submitted things. So sometimes it could be ThisisPorky submitted this and sometimes theres no name and i just im so fucking sorry i didnt see this ealier like holy shit im stupid**_

_**...hope you can forgive me im so sorry**_

_**and this is the last chapter, too! but fear not - if you would like to read more of these dorks, there are bonus chapters over on my "Archive of our Own" page, under the title "What we Do", under ThisisPorky! So that's 5 more OTP's and OT3's! yes arent you lucky **_

_**thank you so much for reading, and doing the famous F/F/F (favorite, follow, and review if you have) and continue being awesome people!**_

* * *

><p><em>Imagine your OTP in a power outage. Person A is in their bed, trying to stay warm. Person B comes in and asks to stay with Person A. If it's an OT3, then B and C come into Person A's room, hugging and trying to get warm.<em> - otpprompts

***All together, RED side***

'Mm cold.'

'I know.'

'It ain't w-warm, here.'

'I am avear.'

'Can we go ta 'eavy's room?'

'Ach, fine. But do not blame me if he is angry.'

'Why would 'e be angry at us?'

'Vaking him up, making him cold, disturbing him-'

'Ahhh, he'll forgive us. We're, like, his two favorite people ever.'

With that in mind, the German and Boston peeled away from the cold blankets and each other, tip-toeing their way to the bears huge and sure-to-be warm room.

'You do remember vhat he told us earlier, right?'

'What, the whole,' the boy put on his best Russian accent, making faces as he spoke, '"love baby men, but must rest on own. Thoughts are getting in vay and must be alone for short time". That?'

'Ja, zhat.'

'Yeah, but it's cold. Like, frickin' -45 degree's, man.'

'Do not be such a baby - it is only -3.'

'Shad up.'

Their sides were close and almost touching as they reached Heavy's room. Almost timidly, Scout wrapped his knuckles on the door. Tap, tap, tap. Silence greeted them. More silence after that. Medic began to feel uneasy, and was about to pull Scout away to return to their shared room, when the door suddenly opened. Heavy stood there, eyes droopy, dark rings under them and lines decorated in his face. He looked like he hadn't slept, either.

'Hello.' He greets, voice en-laced with exhaustion.

'Ve did not mean to disturb you-' Medic began.

'No, no, is fine. Is cold, tonight, anyvay. Heavy understand - are velcome to come in. Are alright, now.' His huge form stepped aside to allow his two smaller lovers in, and they both managed to shuffle past the huge lump.

The room inside was warm. Warmer than what the two smaller classes had been stuck inside before. They saw the huge king sized bed, filled with about three large, plump-looking pillows, and one thick blanket, enough to cover a huge bear, a bunny, and a dove. Like a moth to a light, the German and Boston were instantly drawn to it, and as Heavy closed the door and walked in behind them, he couldn't help but smile and take notice of their gently shivering forms.

Heavy was the first to make a move, slipping in to the dark red covers and shuffling to the end of the wall so his other two lovers could shuffle in next to him. Scout was next to take his place next to the bear, followed by Medic. Soon, all three were nuzzled close to each other. Scout clinging to Heavy's front, Medic clinging to Scout's back, and Heavy managing to hold all three in his huge mass of arms, lulling them close to each other. Warmth seeped through all three, the blankets being pulled up to their necks by Heavy before they all settled down.

The coldness of the night was forgotten in an instant. As the three merc's rested in each others embrace, they soon found the welcoming darkness to rest in, all with a soft smile gracing their faces.


End file.
